The Bad Guy
by PotatosOfTheDead
Summary: The protagonists always prevails against the bad guy.. That's how it's always been. That's how it will always stay. I had no problem with that, until I became the bad guy. Indirectly anyway. But then again, if I am the bad guy then I might as play the part properly right? But then again being the bad guy is not helping fix the problem with my cousins hating me. Ocx?
1. The beginning

**My first story for this account :) I have another account, but this one will be for my more different stories. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

""**Kaoru, Hikaru. Say hello to your cousin." The woman in front of me, my aunt, said to her two sons. I heard two identical sighs, before I was spoken to. **"**Nice to meet you, Yuuka_-nee-chan."_ Two voices chorused in front of me, a layer of sarcasm hiding behind their words. They belonged to two twins with auburn-coloured hair, who basically radiated charm. **

**My smile fell for a moment, before a smirk replaced it. If this was how they were going to play, the I'll join in. "Nice to meet you too, Kaoru-_chan_, Hikaru-_chan_." Their grins changed into scowls, as they started to glare at me. They quickly glanced at their mother, my aunt, next to me, before scowling even more at me. If looks could kill, then I would have been tortured and 10 feet under by now.**

**But that didn't matter to me in the least. Because I could hardly care what they thought of me. I had a promise to keep with my mother. And I would fulfill that. So, I just smiled at them once more, "Yes, yes it is very nice to meet you...my cute little cousins." My smile was fake, and hid my true feelings.  
**

**Because for the first time in my life... I couldn't help but feel... inferior. And jealous. **

_**For they resembled my mother more so than I did. **_

* * *

I woke up to sound of curtains being drawn, and bright light hitting me in the face, "Hatojin-sama. It is morning. It is time to wake up." With that I groaned, rolling around so my face hit the pillow and light could not reach me. **"Hatojin-sama. Your father wishes to have breakfast with you. He wants to congragulate you on your first day of attending Ouran High."** My eyes flicked open, now that woke me up.

Having breakfast with my father? What a bother. Having to hear a talk about how I should behave at school? Even more bothersome.

I slowly got up, glaring at the maid in front of me. Hah, how unfortunate. She was a new maid, and therefore unused to my antics. She froze, and started trembling. How quaint. She was like a little mouse, and I almost felt bad for her. _Almost_, but she was unlucky enough to be the one assigned to wake me up. I sighed, and stopped glaring, my mind telling me to just get this whole thing over and done with. "...Tell him I will be right there." My voice was rough from just having woken up.

She nodded, before awkwardly bowing, and hurriedly strutting from my room. Two other maids came into my room, presumably to help me get dressed. Unlike the new maid from before, these two had been with my family for a while. In fact, they were my two personal attendants. They were always assigned to dressing me up, and everything else to do with appearance.

"Oh dear. Yuuka-sama, you just scared the new maid away. You must stop doing this." They said in unison trying to sound like they were scolding me, even though they were probably inwardly amused. "Whatever." I sighed, a mixture of bring tired, and similarly amused.

They were identical twins, Eiko and Yuiko, which was probably the only reason why I kept them near me for so long. It was _practice_ in a way. And after a year or two, I could finally tell them apart. Slipping my legs out of bed, the two twins raced to slip slippers onto my feet. Ha, pun not intended. I stood up from the bed before briskly walking towards the connecting bathroom. I did my usual morning routine, before rushing to the dressing room. As hands reached out to undress me, I slapped them away making them pout. "I don't need help changing." I said the same words everyday, but they still did not learn their lesson. I slipped out of my clothes, and grabbed the school uniform one of them held out for me.

Although the colour and shape were far from ideal, the texture was soft and smooth almost like silk. Well what else was to be expected? It was a uniform for a extra high-quality school only for the best or the rich. I quickly dressed myself, as the maids did my hair and skin care. By now, you must think I was a spoiled brat like any other rich person. And I wasn't going to deny that, because I was. Raised in wealth, and forced to not life a finger, there was no other way I could have turned out. Probably.

After being dressed and 'dolled-up', I finally left my room and headed down the stairs and towards the dining room with Eiko and Yuiko following me. The rest of the service team stood at the base of the stairs, waiting to greet me. "Good Morning Hatojin-sama." They all greeted as one. I recognized one of them as the one that woke me up in the morning. I smirked at her, instantly making her nervous. How...cute. "Morning." I finally replied to the servants, even though to be honest I really didn't need to. But just because I was rich, well my parents were rich, didn't mean I shouldn't have manners. It wasn't because I was a good girl or anything...but more for business. I mean if I was nice, than the servants would have no reason to spit in my food or do anything behind my back. Sorry to disappoint.

But what could I say? I took after my father. In fact, many who were...connected to my father, said I was a daddy's girl.

_Psshh yeah right. 'Daddy's girl' _I inwardly mocked, chuckling. _As if._

"Yuuka. What's so funny?" Ah, speak of the devil. Without realizing it, I had reached the dining room. And there sat my father at the head of the table. With his brown hair jelled back, and a crisp to perfection suit, my father was an excellent example for any businessman. "Nothing _otou-sama_." I sarcastically replied, sitting down a few seats down from him. I glanced at my father's 'new wife' sitting next to him, looking quite nervous to meet me. _Ha, if only she knew that would never really happen_. She was a beauty like usual, but still not the most beautiful girl I have seen my father with. _What a perverted old man_. I thought, even though I was actually really inwardly amused. "What a surprise to see such a _lovely_ new face." I smiled at my new step-mother I suppose. I think this was my 5th one. But I kinda lost count separating my father's wives from his lovers. To be fair, it wasn't exactly my father's fault. I mean it's not like he was having any affairs or two-timing anyone, and I knew for a fact that his lovers all knew what they were in for. And to be honest, I didn't really care about his personal business. And he didn't really want me in it either, considering the only reason i knew she was his wife was from watching the news.

He smirked at me before gesturing to a maid to pass him a cigar. He lit it, took a smoke, before breathing out. "Now, now, there's no need for any sort of trouble is there, _dear_ daughter of mine?" He finally replied, returning my sarcasm although it was better hidden. To outsiders he may have looked like a loving father, however that was only because it was the look he was going for. _It was all for appearances, just like what I did earlier. __  
_

**I told you I took after my father.**

I mean he didn't even bother introducing her to me, which it seems she noticed judging by her flustered expression. I kinda felt bad for her. But well...I was already used to this. My father never introduced his lovers to me. So like I said before, I really couldn't care less. Deciding to try make things better, I grinned at her. With that, she became even more flustered, now starting to glare at me. Really, how pathetic, glaring at a 17-year old girl just because your embarrassed. Like usual, it seems she was all face and no personality.

"I suppose not. Now what did my _loving_ father wish to speak to me about?" I smirked back at him, before starting to eat. I noted that the table was full of my favourites. Well what I told people were my favourites. It was merely for appearances. I mean it wouldn't be good for one's reputation if they were found out to really enjoy food full with oil.

After a short silence with the only sounds being the clattering of utensils against glass plates, my father finally spoke. "As you know, you are going to be attending Ouran Academy's high school division starting from today." _No shit._ I rolled my eyes. _I'm not wearing this ugly uniform for no reason._ "And so, I would just like to say a few things. "_Congragulations_ first of all, you qualified for 3A, the top class of the third year. I'm proud." _Yeah right. _I inwardly scoffed. _You mean you would have been dissapointed if I didn't. _"Second, Ouran Academy is one of the most prestigious academies in the world. That means there will be many children from influential families there. Be sure to be nice." _Meaning try to make as much business deals as you can. _"Lastly, your two cousins, Kaoru and Hikaru, will be attending the school one year below you. Be good. We don't want an accident like last time. Do you understand?" I was no longer listening by the end. I just started to grin. It was finally time.

Hearing a cough, I glanced back up at my father, and smiled. "Of course father. Anyway it must be time for me to leave for school, shouldn't it?" I abruptly stood up, leaving my plate of food half-finished, and left for the entrance. As I was briskly walking, I heard my father call out, "YUUKA! WHEN SCHOOL FINISHES, WAIT AT SCHOOL. I HAVE BUSINESS THERE WITH YOU!" I sighed, putting my hand up as a gesture to signal I understood.

Quickly grabbing my bag from a maid with a thanks you, I left the mansion and entered the BMW waiting at the front. I was glad, because I preferred it to the limo.

The driver greeted me before driving off. I quickly murmured a greeting, too excited for the day's events to do anything else. I was hardly excited for school, and more towards meeting my cute little cousins, imagining how they would react when they saw me. Excited? Maybe. Happy? Little chance. Infuriated? Probably. Surprised? Definitely.

I specifically told my father not to tell my aunt or uncle in order to surprise them.

I smirked as I stared outside the window. It had been 4-5 years since I last saw them. Let's just say... our last meeting ended up with tears, anger and an unfinished game. It was hell to say the least.

However, it won't be like last time. I won't fail like last time. I'll win this time.

**_Time to have my revenge against those two little devils. And only after that could I fulfill my one and only wish.  
_**

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea on what I'm planning, but I already know the ending. REVIEW pls, I would like to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Welcome to Ouran

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and everything XD Also I accidentally said she would be in 2A last chapter, but I meant 3A. Sorry, I fixed it, but just in case you noticed~ Well hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc **

* * *

**"Yuuko. Why don't you take your cousins and go play?" My dad spoke, his usual fake smile spreading on his face. My hand was still on his suit jacket, and so I gripped it harder almost wanting to say no. But I couldn't. **

**Because I was not that type of child. **

**My pride always won. **

**My smile resembled his, as I agreed wholeheartedly, "Sure father! Let's go Kaoru-chan, Hikaru-chan!" **

**I quickly grabbed their arms, running off before they could argue. Just as I was a hundred metres away, I could already hear harsh whispering, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHUUJI?! MY SISTER WOULD HAVE NEVER APPRECIATED THIS!" My smile fell off once again. Shuuji was my father's name**

**"Let go of me and Kaoru!" One of them, judging by his words it was Hikaru, yelled, before jerking his hand away and slapping the my other one away from his twin. So Hikaru was the one on the right huh? I chuckled, before putting my hands up in a surrendering motion, "Alright, aright. You win. But anyway, what do you want to play?" They glanced at each other, before arrogant smirks appeared and the one who hadn't spoken yet, Kaoru, replied, "Whoever said we would play with you? Hmph we don't need anyone else to play with." **

**Even though that sentence was said with as much arrogance that could put my father to shame, I couldn't help but hear the underlying layer of spite and sadness.**

**I decided not to say something about it. Whether it was out of politeness or spite, I didn't know. Actually I perfectly knew why I didn't say something to help them. To make them less lonely. To help them escape the prison of their world. And it wasn't because I didn't know what to say. **

**I inwardly smiled spitefully. There was plenty of things I could have said to help them. But I didn't.**

**Because that would have made me a hypocrite.**

**For how could I help or say anything them, when I was stuck in my own world just like them?**

**But it wasn't like I could nothing either. Not by choice anyway.**

**"Hmmm, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, let's play a game. I know just the perfect one." **

* * *

'Those are some big-ass buildings. Ugly as hell big-ass buildings.' I couldn't help but think as the car entered the gates of Ouran Academy, which the guard had gladly opened after telling him I was the new student. It stopped in front of a courtyard belonging to one of the buildings, which I suspected to be the high-school section, and I stepped out bidding a farewell to my driver as I did so. The courtyard was empty, which probably meant first period had started already. I sighed, it seemed I was a bit late.

Slowly starting to walk towards the entrance of the school, I glanced around at the lavish decorations that was in the groomed-to-perfection garden. Ah it seems they spared no expense. As expected of one of the best schools in Japan.

When I finally reached the doors, I found someone waiting for me. "Good morning. I take it you are Hatojin-san? My name is Kisaki Ryou. I am the Chairman's assistant." The man spoke, his glasses shining from the sunlight. Reminding myself that it was Japan and last name's were said first, I nodded, smiling, "Good morning Kisaki-san. Yes, you are correct." The man took a pocket watch from the front pocket of his neat to perfection suit and glanced at it while speaking. "You are late. First period has already started."

I was right. Inwardly sighing, I replied, "I apologise for that, traffic was a bit heavy on the way here." My smile was starting to hurt. He glanced at me, before nodding, "i see, no matter. Follow me, I will take you to your class." He then turned around, and walked through the open door leading to the school. As he walked down the hall, he continued speaking, "You are luckily still in time for homeroom. Normally, you would have a talk with the chairman before heading to class, but it seems he's a bit preoccupied this morning. He apologises and says that he will greet you another time." He said, his voice set in a business tone. "I see." I momentarily replied, making a mental plan of the building as we walked. I might as well start trying to remember the directions I would have to go every morning. It wouldn't hurt to be organised.

The secretary continued speaking, "As you already should know, you are being assigned to class 3A. While it is rather unusual for a student to be transferred here while they are in their last year of high school and especially to the top class, your grades have proved that you are an excellent student. We have already asked the class representative of your class to guide you around the school and help you out, so please ask them if you have any questions about anything while in class. Any questions?" "No." He then slowed down, before stopping altogether in front of a door. "Good. Because we have arrived."

He then knocked before opening the door and walking in. Slightly nervous, I followed him. As soon as I entered, the classroom was immediately filled with whispers. Kisaki-san walked up to the teacher, murmured a few words, before leaving. The female teacher glanced at me, before glancing up at the students. Well that was a warm welcome. "STUDENTS QUIET DOWN. WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT." The class immediately quieted down. Ah, that meant she must be a formidable teacher.

All eyes were on me, as the teacher continued, "This here is Hatojin Yuuko. She has recently moved back here from Europe due to circumstances. I expect you to warmly welcome her, and help her when necessary." She then glanced at me, and I introduced myself, "Please take care of me." I smiled, bowed, and the class was filled with whispers once more.

"Hatojin?! She's the only daughter of **that **family?"! "A new student in year 3 of high-school?!" "Europe? Why do you think she moved back to Japan?" "She's cute. Do you think she'll go on a date with me?" Similar things were said, and the teacher sighed. "QUIET DOWN." Once more, the class was silent.

"Hatohjin-san. Go sit next to Morinozuka Takashi. Mori-san, raise your hand please." I was instantly faced with envious looks. I instantly knew why when I saw the boy who's hand was up. He was handsome. And tall. With broad shoulders and black hair. Of course he was popular.

I inwardly sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It seems I was already in a predicament...I really didn't want to be faced with glares everyday. I walked up to my seat, and sat down. "We'll begin class again." said the teacher, who I later found out to be Ms. Ichigo.

Looking up at the front of the classroom, I ignored the stares from my classmates. Including the two pointed ones from my left.

**-0-0-0-**

After first period was over and the teacher had left the classroom, the class was once again in an uproar. I was surrounded by classmates, being asked numerous questions. "Hey, why did you move?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Where did you live in Europe?" "How long have you lived in Europe?" "Where were you born?" "Want to be friends?"

I smiled my usual disarming smile, before answering each question one by one, "No other reason than business. No I don't have one, haha. Switzerland actually, although I often visit the countries around it for a few months at a time. A few years actually, I moved there when 3, came back to Japan when I was 12-13, moved back once more when I was 15, and of course i have returned once more. Mmm I was born in Japan. Of course, I hope to be friends with everyone." With another carefully placed smile, I had them in my hands.

'Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' escaped them, which were mostly directed towards the answers about Europe. Judging by the questions I had answered and the other questions they were yelling, they were more interested in the prospect that I had lived in Europe for several than anything else. What was confusing, was why they were interested. These were rich kids. hey probably visited Europe every year, heck they probably had vacation houses there. Although they were probably more excited about a 'foreign' transfer student, although I was technically still of Japanese origin.

"Now, now everyone. It's time to let Hatojin-san have a break. She must be confused." There were 'tsks' and groans of disappointment but they quickly dispersed at the sound of her voice. I glanced at the girl who spoke, wondering who exactly she was. She was beautiful to say the least with her blonde hair and violet eyes. She was definitely not fully from Japanese origin. But wow, she must have been powerful or highly respected to have had the students follow her orders so quickly. She caught me staring, and smiled, "Sorry about them. They are just excited cause this is the first time we have had a student transfer to this class in a few years, mainly because we're the top class of our year. Oh excuse my rude behaviour, my name is Nakiri Maria, the class representative of 3A. And also the one assigned to guide you around. Feel free to ask me any questions, Hatojin-san."

I was amused. And felt a bit of respect towards her. Not because of what she said, even though I did catch that she did speak like she was speaking for everyone else, but because of her smile. It was perfect. Too perfect. And familiar. I saw many of the adults around me smile the exact same smile. Including my father. Heck, even I was forced to perfect it as a kid.

It was a perfect business smile.

I was no idiot. In fact, I had a rather good memory for names. Well for business in general really. The Nakiri family was famous. A family famous for producing high-quality entrepreneurs. Each heir were often forced to start from the bottom after high-school, and expected to build another business with no help. They always succeeded. And eventually the new businesses would be added into the main one. They had over 50 high-quality businesses from different areas under their control.

This girl was born to become the perfect businessman. I couldn't wait to see how she would turn out.

I inwardly smirked, and finally opened my mouth to reply, "It's very nice to meet you, but don't worry it was no trouble. Thank you Nakiri-san, I will be in your care." My words were formal, and for a while we both smiled at each other.

For a moment, I thought we would make good friends. Until I was momentarily disturbed by someone tugging on my sleeve. "Ne, ne hello Yuu-chan!"

...Y..Yuu-chan?

I twitched...I hated being called that. But why the hell was the voice so high-pitch? It sounded like it belonged to a little boy...but why would a little boy be in a high school? Unless he was a genius...but I didn't hear about any genius in this class. I glanced down at the owner of the voice, and was surprised to see the owner matched his voice.

...It was a little boy. Why the hell is there a blonde boy here...with a pink stuffed bunny and the high-school uniform? Then the...boy? smiled at me, and once again spoke, "Ne, ne Yuu-chan, my name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey! Everyone does." "H-honey? You want me to call you Honey?" I couldn't stop myself from replying, before instantly regretting it. This kid had made me lose my cool.

The blonde boy nodded enthusiastically, and I swear I almost saw blooming flowers around him. W-what the hell? Wait calm down, think Yuuko. This is Japan. He does not know Honey is an affectionate nickname for loved ones. He probably means Hani, and not Honey. And if he does mean Honey, it's probably a nickname coming from his last name.

I immediately regained my cool, and smiled, "I see. Sorry, not to be rude but I'd prefer to just call you Haninozuka-san, if I may of course." He pouted, before replying, "But that sounds so formal! Don't tell me Yuu-chan doesn't like me?!" He started crying what I assumed to be crocodile. Feeling glares towards me, I instantly spoke sweating a bit. This kid seemed like a lot of trouble. "N-no, of course I like you! Um, h-how about Haninozuka-kun?" "Nooooo, still too formal!" He shouted.

"Haninozuka-chan?" I tried once more. That cute suffix suited him at least. "Bzzzt." He refused, crossing his arms. "Zuka-kun?" He thought it about it, before refusing. "Why?" I asked, seeing how he gave no reason. "Because that sounds like it could be me or it could be Takashi." He pointed to Morinozuka-san, who I just realised was standing behind him the whole time. He nodded at me, and I nodded back.

I thought about what I could call him once more, before I hesitantly spoke once more, "How bout, Mitsukuni-san?" I absolutely did not want to call him so familiarly so soon, but anything is better than Honey. My pride really was an asshole sometimes. But this kid was good. He made me lost my cool twice. He definitely knew how to get what he wanted. He beamed at me, "Hmmm, well it'll do. Not many people call me that though! Hehehe." I instantly felt glares at my back from around the room, before hearing whispers.

I shivered, before wondering why I was so suddenly blacklisted. Actually the answer was clear. It was obviously because of these two boys in front of me. There was no doubt that Haninozuka was one of the cutest people I have ever seen. He was probably popular just like Morinozuka.

Just as I thought that, Haninozuka smiled cutely at me, flowers and everything. The glares grew hotter.

Damn, I guess I wouldn't be able to achieve what I wanted to easily after all. This would makes things so much harder.

Sighing internally, I wanted to bang my head against the war. What have I gotten into.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I accidentally forgot to save this, and did something stupid. So I had to rewrite half of it. But anyway I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
